The New Gods
by Augar
Summary: During a game of capture the flag Percy Jackson discovers four giants with power that rivals the Gods themselves. They call themselves, the Primarchs.
1. The Sky turns Purple

Chapter 1: The sky turns purple

Percy Jackson's first week at camp had not gone well. Most kids first week at camp don't go too well either but most kids are not like Percy, nor are any camps like Camp Half-Blood. Percy's week started out fine, school got out, he was headed to the beach with his mom, and three old ladies scared the crap out of his friend Grover. Percy's week quickly hit rock bottom when he was attacked by a giant bull/man who killed his mom. He then learned that his father was some Greek god because the Greeks won the "Who picked the correct religion challenge".

Now the camp was engaged in a time-honored tradition of the Greek people, passed down from demigod to demigod, a game which tests the strategic and martial prowess of prospective warriors: Capture the Flag. Percy was placed on the border patrol, a job described by the team leader, Annabeth as, "Stand by the creek, keep the reds away, leave the rest to me.". Percy planned on doing exactly that, but that was before the sky went purple.

Soon after Chiron started the game and I was left alone guarding the creek, a storm began. Percy had always been unsettled by lightning, but this was different, not only because it was light purple. This storm just felt evil, it made Percy's skin crawl. Then, a loud crash shook the forest, and as suddenly as it started, it ended.

Percy walked deeper into the forest to investigate the noise. As he ventured deeper into the forest, Percy heard strange noises. The flapping of wings, a crackle of lightning, a burning fire, and what sounded like a chainsaw. The sounds became louder as Percy finally found the source. Three armored giants were fighting a giant red cyclops.

The cyclops was the largest among the four figures. He wasn't exactly a cyclops, as he clearly had two eyes at one time, but the giant's right eye was sealed shut. His armor was strange, adorned with giant tusks and scarabs. He wielded a staff that ended with a curved blade, like an Egyptian sword. The strangest thing about the giant was his skin, bright crimson.

The second figure was the most human looking among them. He wore golden armor, adorned with golden eagles. Gold wings seemed to frame the back of the figures head. His weapon was insane, it was larger than Percy, and looked like a giant chainsaw.

The third figure also looked human, if you ignored the giant wings. This giant also wore golden armor but it was decorated with massive rubies. The giant looked young, and had long golden hair. His sword was also decorated with a ruby but the blade itself was dark red, almost like blood.

The last giant looked terrifying. His skin was as dark as ash and his eyes glowed red. The green armor he wore was decorated with what looked like the skull of a dragon. He was armed with a massive hammer that burned so hot that Percy was sure it would set the forest ablaze. The giants fought with the red cyclops yelling in what sounded almost like Latin.

"Vulkan, vos oportet audtus!" the cyclops shouted, "Horus, autus tratoris pater!"

"Scimus, Magus Tratoris!" the giant in gold said, "Quod Sanctum Imperiales per invasit Daemon propter magicea."

"TENERE IGNIS!" the green armored giant shouted. All four figures stopped fighting, and looked directly at Percy.

* * *

 **AN: I've gotten back into Percy Jackson and this idea just won't leave my head. It's my first Crossover (attempt) so tell me if it's the absolute worst thing you've ever read or if its just moderately terrible. (If you like it I guess that's fine) BTW the "High Gothic" is a combination of google translated latin and latin sounding words soooo yeah don't try to run it through a translator.**


	2. Magnus the Red

Chapter 2: Magnus the Red

Magnus was confused, that alone was unsettling but considering he was emperor knows where and being attacked by three of his brothers, there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"Vulkan, you must listen!" He shouted, knowing that Vulkan was the most likely to listen to reason. "Horus will betray father I must warn him!"

"We know, Magnus the Traitor!" replied Rogal Dorn, his voice was filled with contempt. "Thanks to your foul sorcery the Imperial Palace was invaded by a horde of Daemons!". Magnus was shocked, Rogal had called him a traitor. Magnus was just on Prospero when he attempted to contact father, now he and three of his brothers were in a forest on an unknown world. Vulkan and Rogal had attacked him immediately, but Sanguinius had not moved yet, he was pale and there was genuine fear in his eyes.

Suddenly Vulkan yelled "CEASE FIRE!" and pointed towards a small clearing. Standing there in shock was a young child wearing an orange shirt. Magnus reached into his mind and found no knowledge of High or Low Gothic. He did find two languages he had never heard before.

Magnus walked toward the child who raised a sword and shield in response. They seemed to be made of bronze, "Perhaps we've been stranded on a feudal world" Magus thought. "Lower your weapons, I mean you no harm." The boy was undeterred, and kept the sword pointed at him.

"Not one more step traitor." Rogal Dorn had raised his bolter

Magnus sighed, "Rogal, I honestly have no knowledge of my 'betrayal'. Now if you would let me converse with the locals we can talk about this so called 'heresy' I committed later." Rogal lowered his bolter, "At least he sees the value of my powers in this situation." Magnus thought as he began to converse with the boy, "I am Magnus the Red of Prospero, what planet is this child?" The child stood in stunned silence until another group of children entered the clearing.

"THERE YOU ARE PUNK!" the leader shouted, she was strong and had the eyes of a warrior, but her voice had an edge that reminded Magnus of his brother Angron. "GET HI…" she stopped dead in her tracks. "How in Olympus did a Cyclops get into camp! You let him in didn't you!" She pointed her spear at the boy.

This boy shifted his attention from Magnus to the girl, "No Clarisse, you really think I could summon a cyclops into camp only a few days after I found out they were real?!"

"IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR, SILENCE!" Magnus shouted at the two, "My brothers and I are stranded here, if you could tell us what planet this is we may be able to return home."

The girl, evidently named Clarisse looked at Magnus like he was an idiot, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HOW DARE YOU GIVE ORDERS TO A DAUGHTER OF ARES!" She continued yelling at Magnus until the boy got her attention.

"Uhhh Clarisse, what the hell is that?!" off in the distance, what appeared to be a wolf was charging at the group. Fur as black as a Salamander with eyes that glowed like red stars. Vulkan had his hammer ready, Rogal activated his chainsword, Sanguinius had finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and readied his sword. All four primarchs were prepared to face the greatest enemy of the Imperium of Man.

"Daemon"

* * *

 **A/N: Alright 2 chapters down. Thanks to my one reviewer so far, yes I know my chapters are short that's a problem I've been trying to work on. (But seriously though thanks for reviewing). By the way, if you're unfamiliar with Warhammer 40k check out the one of the many Wikis or Bruva Alfabusa's "If the Emperor had a Text to Speech Device" it's funny as hell and I highly recommend it. On the other hand if you're unfamiliar with Percy Jackson, read the books they are amazing reads.**


	3. A Giant kills my Uncle's Dog

Chapter 3: A giant kills my uncle's dog

Percy's first thought upon seeing the four giants is that they must have been gods. That idea went out the window when the one with the gold eagle armor pointed a gun at the Cyclops, who called himself Magnus the Red. Magnus was strange, he spoke to Percy like he was trying to calm him, but it's hard to get calm while a Giant-Egyptian-Crimson-Cyclops is asking what planet this is.

Then, Clarisse showed up. Percy never thought he'd say this but he was glad Clarisse was there. If only because it was nice to see genuine fear on her face, if only for a little bit. Percy thought for a minute that Clarisse would actually try to attack Magnus, but unfortunately something else decided to interrupt us.

"Uhhh Clarisse, what the hell is that?!" Percy motioned towards a dog charging through the forest. The dog was the size of a rhino, with pitch black fur and glowing red eyes, not unlike the giant in green. All four giants looked wary, but not fearful.  
"Demon" Percy heard Magnus mutter as he prepared his staff/curved-sword.

Clarisse on the other hand shouted "HELLHOUND!" as she prepared her spear. The four giants sprang into action, while Clarisse pushed Percy out of the way and into the creek.

"AVE IMPERIUM" Percy heard the giants shout as they charged towards the beast. However, the monster seemed to fade in the shadow of the trees. Percy stood up, he was on edge, he knew the monster would be back soon.

At that moment Chiron, Annabeth, Luke, and a few other campers walked into the clearing. "Percy, Clarisse what are you doing out here who are…" Chiron trailed off as he noticed the four giants. "What in Zeus's name is that"

"Chiron, we can deal with the giants later, there's a hellhound loose in the forest." Clarisse said

"PERCY RUN!" Annabeth shouted as she tried to step in front of Percy. The hellhound hand rematerialized behind a small boulder and had now jump toward Percy. Percy felt razor sharp claws ripping through his armor like it was paper. Before the hellhound finished Percy off, one of the giants, the one with gold eagles, on his armor tore through the beast with his chainsaw.

The hellhound began to fade into shadows as Percy lay on his back in the creek. Strangely, Percy didn't feel like his chest had been torn open by a giant hellbeast. In fact, he could feel his cuts closing up. As Percy stood up a few of the campers gasped. "Look I-I don't know why, I'm sorry…" Percy tried to apologize. The campers were not watching Percy's wounds heal they were staring above his head.

"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing up.

Above Percy's head there was a glowing green beacon. The beacon was a triple-pointed spear, a trident.

"Your father, this is _really_ not good." Annabeth muttered

"It is determined" Chiron announced

All around Percy the campers began to kneel, even the children of Ares. The only ones left standing were Percy, and the four giants.

"My father?" Percy asked

"Poseidon," said Chiron "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

* * *

 **AN: No real differences from the books here, apart from the fact that the whole camp just got to see a Chainsword in action.**


	4. Of the Blood

Chapter 4: Of the Blood

Sanguinius was alive. How, this had happened he had no idea. He remembered fighting the man he once called brother, Horus Lupercal the Arch-traitor. His last memory was Horus laughing as he strangled him. Sanguinius still shocked and some would say fearful. Not even the Angel of Blood himself could quite comprehend being strangled by his former friend.

Had the Emperor fallen to his favored son? Did Horus succeed in bringing ruin to the Imperium? One thing was certain to the Angel, he had failed to defend the Imperium.

He awoke in a forest with 3 of his brothers. Rogal Dorn, who he fought with during the siege of Terra. Vulkan, who Sanguinius thought dead after Istvaan V. Finally, his brother Magnus the Red, traitor of Prospero stood observing the local populace.

" _Sanguinius I know you can hear me._ " Magnus's voice rang out in his head

" _I have nothing to say to you traitor._ " Sanguinius responded

" _That's why I'm speaking to you. I have no knowledge of why you call me traitor. The last thing I remember was myself meditating on Prospero, attempting to contact father_."

" _Why should I trust you. Your actions led to a full scale Daemonic invasion of the palace! 9 of our brothers turned traitor after you fought Russ upon Prospero! Ferrus Mannus was slain by Fulgrim upon Istvaan! I fell to Horus himself while defending Terra!_ "

" _You are a fool to blame me for these events Sanguinius. I was trying to warn father about Horus before I woke in this forest. Should you speak true, and I really did betray Father, then I am sorry. However, I am not the Magnus you should seek vengeance against_ "

" _I still do not trust you Magnus_."

"I am aware," Magnus was speaking out loud now, "Prepare yourselves brothers, you must learn the language of this world."

* * *

 **A/N: A short chapter to clear up some confusion I saw in one of my reviews. To explain, the Primarchs were displaced into the world of Percy Jackson at different times. Magnus was displaced when he tried to contact the Emperor (Therefore he has no knowledge of the burning of Prospero, nor has he turned traitor.). While Sanguinius was displaced after being killed by Horus during the heresy. Don't worry another chapter will (probably) come later today.**


	5. The Oracle's 2 for 1 deal

Chapter 5: The Oracle's 2 for 1 deal

The camp was gathered in the amphitheater for the night's celebrations. Unfortunately, after the events of the day, the mood was less than celebratory. Percy had learned that the camper's mood directly influenced the fire, tonight it was noticeably colder and less intense. Even Chiron seemed worried, first an ominous storm had appeared over the camp, leaving with it four giants and a hellhound. The four giants stayed within the forest, engaged in some sort of argument.

As the campers prepared to leave, the four giants approached the campfire. The winged one spoke first.

"Citizens of this world, we come to ask for your assistance." He spoke authoritatively. "I am Sanguinius of the Blood Angels." Percy wondered if he had heard that name before, if it was some obscure figure from Greek Mythology, but even Chiron looked puzzled by that name.

Mr. D approached the giants, "What in Tartarus are you." Mr. D said with an edge that terrified many of the campers. "I can tell you're not demigods but you're certainly more powerful than a mortal. If you were monsters you would have attempted to kill at least one of the campers by now. So, tell me **what. are. you.** "

"This is bad" Percy thought, "Mr. D is taking something seriously."

The four giants stared at him, "I should ask you the same thing, you reek of the warp." Magnus said

Vines began to encroach on the campfire, as Mr. D began to radiate power. " **You DARE insult me MORTAL.** " Many campers ran off, insulting a God was _never_ a good idea. Just before Mr. D open up a bottle of pain and punishment upon Magnus, a loud clap of thunder rolled through the sky. Mr. D seemed to snap out of his rage for a moment. "Well... it's your lucky day. It appears my father doesn't want me to kill you."

Chiron stepped forward to try to deescalate the situation, "Perhaps it would be best if you would explain who you are. Many of us are troubled by your presence here"

"Very well" Sanguinius responded, "As I said I am Sanguinius of the Blood Angels, Primarch of the 9th Legion."

The other golden giant stepped forward, "I am Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fists, Praetorian of Terra and Primarch of the 7th Legion."

Next the green giant introduced himself "I am Vulkan, Primarch of the Salamanders 18th legion of Adeptus Astartes."

Finally, the red cyclops stepped forward, "I am Magnus the Red of Prospero, Primarch of the Thousand Sons, 15th Legion of Adeptus Astartes."

Chiron looked towards Mr. D and asked if he recognized any of the names, to which Mr. D only shook his head.

"Chiron, I must go speak to my father, this _complicates_ things." Percy could have sworn that Mr. D was looking at him. He then produced a card and disappeared from the camp.

* * *

Percy awoke the next morning in his new cabin, cabin 3. As he was the only child of Poseidon, he was its only occupant. After a knock on the door, Percy got up and saw Grover.

"What is it?"

"It's Mr. D he wants to ki-uhhh speak with you" Grover said fearfully.

Oddly, Grover did not lead him to the Big House, but to the amphitheater. When Percy arrived, he saw why the Primarchs were also there. Chiron, Annabeth and Mr. D were talking about something while the Primarchs were just standing there.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Mr. D said evidently back to his old sarcastic self. "Just because barnacle-beard is your father don't expect me to kneel before you or anything."

"Now we have a lot do discuss" Mr. D said, "First and foremost are our resident golden boys." Mr. D said pointing towards the Primarchs. "Now... tell us how you got into Camp, Mortals like you are not supposed to be able to enter."

The Primarchs looked towards Mr. D with contempt, evidently not appreciating the term mortal, then Rogal Dorn spoke up. "We do not know, Magnus suspects an anomaly within the warp displaced us within space and deposited us upon this world."

"What is the Warp?" Mr. D asked

This time, Magnus spoke up. "The Warp, at its most basic, is the immaterial realm, a dark reflection of the material realm that we inhabit. In the Warp, emotions of sentient creatures become pure psychic energy."

"I have a question" Annabeth said, the four giants looked at her with curiosity, "Mr. Dorn called himself the 'Praetorian of Terra', but there is no modern civilization on Earth that uses the title Praetorian…"

Magnus interrupted her, "Child did you say Earth!?" Magnus looked alarmed

"It's Annabeth, and yes I said Earth." Annabeth replied

"By the Emperor…" Magus muttered

"Magnus what troubles you?" Vulkan asked

"During my studies on Prospero, I found several ancient texts that referred to the planet Earth as the cradle of human civilization. This puzzled many scholars on Prospero, as the accepted theory was that the Homeworld was called Terra. After Father arrived on Prospero, I compared these text to those found on Terra. My conclusion was that Earth was an ancient name for Terra." Magnus explained

"So, you mean to tell us that we are on Terra right now! That's impossible, Terra is a Hive world, yet trees and oceans cover this world's surface!" Rogal objected

"There is one possibility… Annabeth, what year is it?" Magnus asked

"It's 2005, wait you think you've traveled through time?!"

"2005, By the Emperor… That's 005.M3!" Rogal Exclaimed

Annabeth asked, "M3? What year are you from?

"I am from 005.M31, in your calendar it would be written as 30,005" Magnus said, "It is clear to me now that we have been displaced in both space and time by the warp."

"This is ridiculous!" Mr. D said, "We're on the brink of war! I don't have time for your stupid time travel conspiracies or talk of this clearly fabricated 'immaterial realm'."

"And who are you to call the realm I have spent my life studying 'Fabricated'." Magnus declared.

That was the breaking point, " **I AM DIONYSUS! I AM A GOD OF OLYMPUS! YOU MORTALS WILL SHOW ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE!** "

The Primarchs merely laughed at Mr. D, Percy thought this was suicide. "There are no gods worth worshiping warp spawn, would you place yourself among their numbers?" Sanguinius spoke up "Your power exceeds that of mine I admit, but power alone does not win battles."

A loud crack of thunder was heard, and Mr. D calmed down, "If my father didn't want you alive, I'd have turned you into the first thing I drink after this damnable punishment is served." Mr. D said contemptibly. "But we have more pressing matters to discuss, mainly weather or not fish boy over there stole Zeus's Bolt.

* * *

Percy was terrified. First, he was accused of stealing the "Master Bolt" by a _paranoid_ Zeus who was threatening war with his father. Now, he was going to see the Oracle. It didn't help that everyone said _Oracle_ with the same hidden fear that one would say _Mr. D wants to see you_.

Percy walked into the attic of the Big House. Sitting upon a stool was a mummified corpse, she looked like she had been dead for at least 30 years. A green mist began to fill the room as Percy tried to escape. Before he could exit the trapdoor slammed shut, trapping Percy with the corpse.

Percy heard a voice emanating from the corpse, " _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask."_

Percy gathered up all his courage and asked, "What is my destiny?"

The mist morphed into a poker game, Percy saw his step father Gabe and three of his friends. They turned toward Percy and spoke.

 _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end._

The mist cleared and Percy walked toward the now open exit. Before he could leave the green mist filled the room once more and the trapdoor slammed shut. The mist now took the shape of the four giants, the Primarchs they called themselves.

 _Sons of Noctune, Inwit, Prospero, and Baal_

 _They must join in this quest to preserve us all_

 _To bring peace they must fight a tide of war_

 _The world of gods, they forever transform_

* * *

 **AN: Hey, I decided to write a longer chapter! I want to thank my reviewers for advice. That second prophecy was a bitch to come up with but I think I did an alright job. Now about the dates, the date I used for Magnus's displacement is the year the Heresy began. If anyone finds an official year for "Magnus did Nothing Wrong Day" I'd love to know. The part of this chapter that I had the most trouble with was the conversations between Mr. D and the Primarchs. The challenge was not having them try to kill each other. If anyone finds any errors with the 40k lore (or with the PJO lore because I just started re-reading the books) please write a review or message me and I'll get them fixed as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Praetorian and The Salamander

Chapter 6: The Praetorian and The Salamander

Rogal Dorn was a warrior. Just yesterday he was fighting the Abaddon the Despoiler's forces in the so called "Black Crusade". He was surrounded by Traitor Astartes and Daemonic forces. He, and a small force of Imperial fists made their last stand aboard the Chaos Battleship _Sword of Sacrilege._ One by one his warriors fell leaving only him and a Chaos Lord to do battle. Dorn nearly lost his life in the battle but eventually he bested the Chaos lord. In the process Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial fists, lost his left hand and soon after lost consciousness. Then he woke up in a forest, his left hand intact, with three of his brothers.

Sanguinius was among them, in truth Rogal did not know what to think. He considered his failure to save Sanguinius second to his failure to save his father. Now that he was alive, Rogal faced a dilemma, should he be happy to see his lost brother, or ashamed that he failed in his duty.

The inhabitants of Terra, Earth as they call it, are strange. Chiron, the half horse/half human mutant seemed to be a leader of sorts for the children. As heretical as the mutant was, he decided not to speak against him yet. Dionysus on the other hand seemed to rule with fear. The children called him Mr. D, and as Sanguinius said he was powerful. Dionysus had the audacity to call himself a god and place himself apart from the camp. Perhaps this contempt towards Dionysus is similar to what Mortarion felt towards the Overlord of Barbarus. A tyrant ruling over his people like a god. If this was true, Rogal had to control this feeling, for he does not want to follow the same path as his traitorous brothers.

The boy, Percy Jackson, was strange. He seemed almost as unfamiliar with this place as the Primarchs. Now he was being sent to consult with some Oracle. A being with the power to tell the future, foul daemonic sorcery. Percy returned to the amphitheater, he looked fearful, almost horrified.

"Percy, did she speak to you?" Chiron asked, Percy just nodded. "Tell us what she said Percy"

"She told me ' _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._ _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.'_ " Percy replied.

"Well that's good. Isn't it? She said we'd return what was stolen!" Grover, the other mutant, said.

"Was there anything else Percy?" Chiron asked

"Yeah, after she finished that prophecy I tried to leave, but she started speaking again. She said, ' _Sons of Noctune, Inwit, Prospero, and Baal. They must join in this quest to preserve us all. To bring peace they must fight a tide of war. The world of gods, they forever transform.'"_

Everyone looked confused, except the Primarchs. "What could that be referring to, Chiron do you know any gods named Nocturne, Inwit, Prospero, or Baal?" Grover asked

"Those are not gods, boy. Those are planets" Rogal said as everyone looked towards him for an explanation, "I was raised upon the world of Inwit. My brother Vulcan was raised on Nocturne. Magnus was raised on Prospero. And Sanguinius was raised on Baal." Rogal explained, "Us Primarchs are the ' _Sons of Nocturne, Inwit, Prospero, and Baal_ ' this Oracle is referring to."

Chiron then said, "It seems that our visitors will be joining you on this quest, that alone is clear. Percy are you sure that the Oracle said nothing else?"

Percy looked uncomfortable, "No" he said, "That's all the oracle told me."

Magnus looked directly at Percy for a while, Percy seemed to flinch under his gaze "' _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end.'_ That was the rest of the prophecy was it not?" Magnus asked accusingly.

"How…" Percy stuttered, "Yes… that was the rest of the first prophecy." Percy looked guilty

"I am a Psyker, I possess a connection to the warp which allows me to use certain psychic abilities. In this case, I read your surface thoughts." Magnus explained "Since it appears that we will be joining you, it would be to your benefit to tell us everything."

Annabeth spoke up, "If they do go on the quest, won't they stand out? I mean the mist hides a lot of strange things, but how can we hide four giants in full armor?"

"That's true," Vulkan said, "We are not supposed to be created for another 28 millennia. Something as simple as our appearance could greatly hider the quest."

Chiron seemed to ponder this for a moment, "Annabeth, could you please lead our guests to Cabin 9?"

* * *

Annabeth was leading the four Primarchs towards the cabins. Vulkan was intrigued by the girl and this "Cabin 9" that they were being led too.

"So, what is this 'Cabin 9' Chiron spoke of?" Vulkan asked Annabeth.

"It's where the children of Hephaestus live. Hephaestus is the god of Forge, Fire, and Blacksmiths." Annabeth answered.

A smile broke across Vulkan's face, "They sound like my sons." Vulcan said fondly. Annabeth looked at Vulkan curiously. "My sons, the Salamanders, hail from the planet Nocturne, a hostile volcanic world. We were considered the greatest smiths among the Astartes. I taught my sons the values of self-reliance and humility."

Vulkan thought fondly of his sons, after the heresy, he disappeared, but he still watched them from afar. Forgefather after Forgefather hunting for his artifacts, hoping they would bring him back. Vulkan had yet to tell his brothers his final memories, for he could not find the strength to tell them. 546.M32, 1500 years after the Emperor was interred upon the Golden Throne. Vulkan saw each of his loyal brothers disappear: Caliban was destroyed and Lion El'Jonson was never seen again. Jaghatai disappeared into the Webway. Rogal Dorn died during the 1st Black Crusade. Leeman Russ and Corvus Corax entered the Eye of Terror, one sought revenge and the other sought redemption, both disappeared. Even Roboute Guilliman, who guided the Imperium from the ashes of the Heresy, was mortally wounded by Fulgrim and placed in stasis. Vulkan saw the Imperium they built crumble to ashes. His Father's imperial truth was corrupted by a theocratic Ecclesiarchy that viewed his traitorous brother Lorgar's accursed tome, the _Lectitio Divinitatus,_ as the word of the Emperor himself _._ The Inquisition, Malcador the Hero's chosen men of character, skill, and determination, became brutal enforcers of the Imperial Cult. The Imperium had fallen to but a shadow of its former glory. When Vulkan returned during the War of the Beast, he had hoped to inspire the citizens of the Imperium, rally them behind a true son of the Emperor, and rebuild the Imperium that his father built. But Vulkan died with the beast, and he woke in a forest on Terra, 29 Millenia in the past.

"That can't be a coincidence!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Vulkan snapped out of his trance and asked the girl, "What do you mean?"

"When center of Western Civilization moved to Rome the names of many of the gods changed. Zeus became Jupiter, Ares became Mars, and Poseidon became Neptune. Hephaestus, god of _fire_ and _blacksmiths_ was named Vulcan. Now here you are an expert _blacksmith_ from a world of _fire_ named Vulkan."

Vulkan thought about this for a moment, "Interesting, this is the first I've heard of both Rome and this Vulcan. My adoptive father named me after an legendary hero of Nocturne. Perhaps the hero's story was inspired by the Roman Vulcan. You are very intelligent for your age Annabeth."

"Well I am a daughter of Athena so intelligence is to be expected." Annabeth responded proudly.

"Athena?" Vulkan asked

"Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy" Annabeth answered

Vulkan laughed, "You should try speaking to Magnus some time, he was considered one of the most knowledgeable among the Primarchs, and Rogal Dorn was considered the greatest defensive strategist among us. Rogal designed several fortresses used by the Imperium for millennia."

"Wait… _designed_ , is Rogal an architect?" Annabeth asked excitedly

"Why yes… Rogal designed much of the Imperial Palace on Terra, does architecture interest you?" Vulkan asked.

"Yes! It's my dream to design something that will last for centuries!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Vulkan laughed again, "Then you should really speak with Rogal, perhaps you'll learn how to create something that lasts for millennia." They both laughed as they approached Cabin 9, and Vulkan realized this was the first time in centuries he had laughed with those he would call friend.

* * *

 **AN:** **VULKAN LIVES! (STOMP STOMP). Vulkan is one of my favorite Primarchs, and I kinda had to acknowledge the Vulkan:Vulcan** **connection some how, so I thought the conversation with Annabeth would be a good place to do it. Next Chapter, Cabin 9! What will Beckendorf do to hide the Primarchs?**

 **Thanks for the feedback and I'll try too keep the chapters at least 1000 words long (hopefully I'll graduate to 2000 at some point). Thanks for reading!**


	7. Departure

Chapter 7: Departure

Annabeth and the Primarchs arrived at cabin 9. Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, greeted them.

"What do you need now Annabeth… oh" Beckendorf said looking in awe at the Primarchs.

Vulkan spoke up, "My brothers and I have been chosen to go on a quest, we were wondering if you could help us mask our appearance."

Beckendorf thought for a moment, "Hmmmmmm, now that you mention it I think I have something that will work, come on in." Beckendorf led the group into the cabin, "Wait by the forge, I need to grab a few things."

Beckendorf returned with, a tape measurer and a suitcase, inside there were 9 disks about the size of a watch. Beckendorf began taking several measurements of the Primarchs' armors.

"What exactly are you doing?" Rogal asked.

"I need to see how much the device has to store." Beckendorf responded.

"Elaborate…" Rogal said.

Beckendorf stopped for a moment and picked up one of the disks, "These were a gift from my father, they should be able to hide your armor, if I get it right."

He finished with the measurements he asked, "Alright, now do you have any weapons you would like hidden?" All four Primarchs revealed their weapons. "Woah… ok one at a time."

Vulkan stepped forward first and set his hammer down on a table by the forge. The table creaked like it was going to collapse. Beckendorf was stunned, "This is the largest hammer I've ever seen! What is it? What's it made of?"

"This is the Thunder Hammer _Dawnbringer_." Vulkan answered, "It is capable of sundering any defenses in its way. I forged it in the forges of the Salamander's Fortress-Monastery upon Prometheus. The metal used in its construction is called Adamantium"

"Adamantium, wait like Wolverine?" Beckendorf chucked.

"I know not of this 'Wolverine'. Adamantium is the strongest metal in the galaxy. Many of my brother's weapons also contain this metal." Vulkan explained.

Beckendorf took several measurements of _Dawnbringer_. Next, Sanguinius stepped forward with his _Blade Encarmine_. Then, Magnus with the _Staff of Ahn-Nunurta_.

Finally, Rogal Dorn presented his weapon. Beckendorf stared at it for a while, trying to figure out what he was looking at. "So, what exactly is this? I've never seen a sword like this."

"This, is the chainsword _Storm's Teeth_." Rogal answered

"So, in the future you have weaponized chainsaws!?" Beckendorf asked, to which Rogal nodded in affirmation. "I expected something more elegant." Beckendorf said

"Elegance has its place, but the chainsword is a highly effective weapon." Rogal explained

"Alright, give me a few hours and I'll have something ready." Beckendorf said.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Percy said. "I'm supposed to go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."  
"Check," Chiron said

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe,"

"Check"

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice,"

"Check"

"In ten days…"

"That's about right"

"And, I'm taking along 4 giants from the future."

"Not just the giants," Chiron said, "You may also select 2 companions to accompany you."

Percy looked towards Grover, "You don't have to go," Percy said, "I can't ask that of you"

Grover took a deep breath and stood up, "You saved my life, Percy. If… you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."

Percy was relieved, if he was going to hell, he'd at least have his best friend along for the ride.

"Grover is one of the heroes that will accompany you, the other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Gee, I wonder who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?" Percy said feigning surprise.

Right on cue, Annabeth and the Primarchs returned, "Chiron, Beckendorf's working on something he says will work."

"So, you're going to joining me on my ride to hell?" Percy asked sarcastically, "I suppose you have a plan?"

"Of course I do! Do you want my help or not?" Annabeth said

"Excellent, it seems that the members of this quest assembled. A trio of heroes, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood. Along with the four prophesized sons, Rogal Dorn, Magnus the Red, Sanguinius, and Vulkan." Chiron explained, "We believe that the Master Bolt is being held by Hades, the God of Death, in the Underworld. After Beckendorf finishes with his project we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that you will be on your on."

"One more thing Chiron, where is the Underworld? The prophecy just said to go west." Percy asked.

"Just as Olympus moves from age to age, the Underworld always lies in the west." Chiron explained, "The entrance to the Underworld is located in Los Angeles."

* * *

The seven adventurers stood upon Half Blood hill waiting for Beckendorf to arrive. It seemed each of the heroes had brought an item to assist on the quest. Grover, had been given a pair of flying shoes from Percy while Annabeth had a strange helm that turned her invisible. Magnus was troubled, a large tree stood upon the summit of the hill. Magnus could feel a strange presence within its branches.

"Annabeth, that tree… I sense something strange within it." Magnus asked.

Annabeth looked down, regretfully, "That's Thalia's Tree, she was a daughter of Zeus… She had been hunted by monsters during her entire journey too camp, but she didn't make it." Magnus examined the tree closer, feeling the energy emanating from it.

"She's still alive," Magnus said,

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "She's what protects the camp from monsters."

Soon Chiron and Beckendorf arrived. Chiron approached Percy and gave him a small object, while Beckendorf approached the Primarchs, "Alright, you four, put these on." Beckendorf opened a briefcase containing the four discs from before. Clearly, his conversations with Vulkan proved worth it, as each one was decorated with the symbol of our respected Legion.

Magnus grabbed the one with the crimson symbol that resembled a sun, the symbol that represented his Thousand Sons. Rogal Dorn had told him what they had become, what _he_ had become. His attempt to warn the Emperor resulted in a daemonic invasion of the palace. Leeman Russ was sent to retrieve Magnus on Prospero, but instead he burned it to the ground. Horus told Leeman Russ that the Emperor wanted Magnus dead. He pledged himself to Tzeentch during the heresy, but due to his new allegiance, the rapid mutations which plagued his Gene-Seed resurfaced. How could he have been so foolish, Magnus had given much thought to this. Perhaps he was overcome with grief due to the fall of Prospero. Perhaps he acted in desperation to save his legion. Either way Magnus felt both guilt and relief. Guilt at all the pain his foolishness had cause, relief that he would not have to see the aftermath. He had not gazed into the warp since he arrived, would he find the creature who lead him astray? Magnus knew that during this time the Eldar ruled the galaxy. Would he be able to look upon their civilization at its peak? These were questions for another time.

"Just put them your gantlet and twist the disc clockwise." Beckendorf explained.

Once Magnus twisted the symbol his armor was gone, replaced with raiment not unlike that worn by the rest of the campers. Though unlike the campers, his shirt was red and bore the symbol of the Thousand Sons. The strangest thing was that his skin had changed color, it was now a dark brown color. Magnus observed that the rest of his brothers had undergone a similar transformation. Vulkan's skin had brightened and now resembled Beckendorf's. Even Sanguinius's wings were hidden by whatever magic this device contained.

Just as the party was preparing to depart, Sanguinius stepped forward. "Brothers, and Demigods," he began "Today we embark on a quest, to fulfill one of the greatest obligations of the Primarchs, the preservation of mankind. For centuries, we waged war to fulfill our duty, now we set out to prevent one. Demigods, my brothers and I shall greatly require your assistance. For we are unfamiliar with this world and the customs of this time. I assure you, we shall be victorious, we shall reclaim what was stolen and return it to Olympus!"

* * *

 **AN: To clarify on how the Primarch's magic wrist watches work, its magic think riptide but with armor (and giving Magnus and Vulkan realistic skin colors). They are still much larger than the average human, but now they all at least look human. I probably could have thought of a better way to do this, but this was the best thing I could think up. Thanks for Reading! (and please review I honestly want to know people think of this, good or bad)**


	8. Zeus Throws a Temper Tantrum

Chapter 8: Zeus throws a Temper Tantrum

The Primarchs were stunned, something completely foreign to Terra was occurring. This event had not happened upon this most sacred world since even before the Age of Strife… It was raining in Manhattan. Percy was anxious to get moving, desperately awaiting Annabeth's return. He wasn't sure how long he could put up Grover's continued gnawing on tin cans, or the Primarchs' fascination with "ancient technology".

Annabeth managed to secure them bus tickets. As they piled on to the Greyhound, the Primarchs got several strange looks. They were so large, a single one of them took up a row of seats.

The bus ride was uneventful, until 3 old ladies boarded. Percy would never forget her face, Mrs. Dodds, his old math teacher, and one of Hades's Furies. Magnus seemed to notice that something was wrong with the trio.

" _Di Immortals,_ all three Kindly Ones." Grover muttered.

"Percy, who are those women?" Magnus asked.

"Well one of them was my math teacher. But she turned out to be one of the Furies." Percy answered.

Magnus was puzzled, "The Furies?" he asked.

"Hades's Torturers, there are only 3 of them, and it appears that all of them just boarded this bus. I guess it's our lucky day." Annabeth explained. She looked around for any exits. Then, the bus was plunged into darkness as it entered Lincoln Tunnel.

Ms. Dodds rose from her seat, "I need to use the restroom!" she exclaimed.

"So do I!" said the second one.

"So do I!" said the third.

The three slowly began to make their way down the aisle, checking every seat. "Percy quick take my hat." Annabeth whispered.

"What, I'm not leaving you here!" Percy responded.

"You're a child of one of the Big Three, there's a chance they won't notice me or Grover over your smell." Annabeth said.

She was right, Percy thought to himself. He reluctantly accepted the cap and began to make his way towards the front of the bus.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom!" Ms. Dodds shouted. Sanguinius had risen from his seat and was now blocking the aisle.

"Why are you here _daemon_?" Sanguinius asked, disgust evident in his voice.

Ms. Dodds looked surprised for a moment, "Who are you!" she asked in a low growl. "You are not a Demigod! Where is the Son of the Sea God?!" Ms. Dodds began to morph into her true form.

Sanguinius answered in kind, turning his watch clockwise. A golden light filled the bus as the Angel of Baal assumed his true form. "I am Sanguinius the Blood Angel! The child you seek is not here!" the bus exited the tunnel as Sanguinius grabbed Ms. Dodds and burst through the roof of the bus, taking her high into the sky.

Percy had barely made his way down the bus, but he was behind the remaining furies. So, took the opportunity to surprise them while they were stunned. He uncapped Riptide and slashed one of the Furies before she could recover from the shock. However, the final one somehow managed to knock him to the floor, causing the cap to fly off his head. As the final Fury transformed, she unleashed a whip of fire towards Percy. Before it could strike, the whip was intercepted by Vulkan.

"Wha- HOW!" The Fury shouted, before Annabeth jumped onto the Fury and plunged her dagger into the beast.

* * *

Sanguinius did not know what to expect from this "Fury". He was not expecting a foe as powerful as Ka'Bandah, a power he hoped never to face again, but he was expecting more than… this. Compared to him this creature was pathetic, to the average human her appearance alone would be terrifying, but Sanguinius had seen the horrors of the Heresy, so remained undaunted.

"How!? What are you!?" The creature repeated, "You're not a god, nor a demigod! How can you do this!" She tried so struggle against the Angel's grip to no avail.

"I am the Primarch Sanguinius of the Blood! Primarch of the Blood Angels, Guardian of Baal, and son of the Emperor! Sanguinius exclaimed as he plunged his sword into the creature. "Tell your master we come for the bolt."

Sanguinius looked upon Terra from this height. The city had its own unique beauty. Then again anything looked beautiful compared to the hive cities that dotted the surface of Holy Terra. The fast seas of green, the likes of which was only seen on the rare garden world, along with the seemingly endless ocean made Sanguinius feel a twinge of sadness. A shame what this beautiful world would become.

Sanguinius felt a familiar shock as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky and struck the Angel. For but an instant, Sanguinius felt terror. An image flashed in his mind, Sanguinius aboard the _Vengeful Spirit_ facing the creature he once called brother. His lightning claw impaling the Angel of Baal, draining the life from the once mighty warrior.

Sanguinius looked too the sky as the rain feel harder. The Lord of the Sky was expressing his rage through the rain, as if Sanguinius's continued flight was an insult. Sanguinius, as much as he enjoyed the thought of enraging Zeus, thought it wise to descend.

* * *

"We need to leave, now." Annabeth said urgently.

"No." Rogal said "We wait for Sanguinius."

"Listen, we have to move now, we don't know what the mortals saw but chances are it wasn't pretty." The group stood on the side of the road. After dealing with the remaining Furies the bus pulled over and the passengers ran out. They were looking at Percy and Annabeth like they had just murdered someone, which odds are, is exactly what they saw.

"I am dealing with that" Magnus said one hand extended towards the crowd, "I am changing their memories of the event. To them, the bus simply crashed, and the Furies, nor Sanguinius, were ever here." Magnus's spell seemed to be working, as the suspicious looks from the passengers subsided.

"You can do that?" Percy asked.

"The warp is a powerful force Percy Jackson." Magnus answered

"I cannot believe you still make use of that foul sorcery!" Rogal exclaimed with anger, "We told you what it did to father, to the Imperium!"

"I understand your misgivings Rogal, but the warp is different in this time." Magnus began, "Human psykers have yet to emerge. The Eldar still rule the galaxy, therefore the birth of Slaanesh has yet to happen."

"Slaanesh?" Annabeth asked.

The Primarchs looked at her, a somber look on each of their faces, "The Galaxy holds many secrets awaiting discovery, but there are somethings that you are better off not knowing Annabeth Chase." Magnus said. Annabeth swore there was regret in his voice.

* * *

 **AN: A little taste of the Primarchs in action. We'll see more of it next time, I promise. Too all my reviewers, especially those who told me to write longer chapters (I'm trying I swear), thank you for your feedback. And a message to one of my other reviewers, Angron would break this story so unfortunately I don't plan on including him. But if it gives you any hope, I have about as much of a plan for this story as Rogal Dorn did when he attacked Perturabo's " _NEWEST DAEMONIC FORTRESS OF PERPETUAL PAAAAAIN (EVEN I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET INSIDE THIS ONE)!"_ Once again, thank you so much for reading! **


	9. Lost Brothers

Chapter 9: Lost Brothers

The smell of fresh food was overwhelming. A fully developed Space Marine could go weeks, or even a few months without eating. A Primarch could easily go 6 months. However, as Leeman Russ showed many times, the joy of a good meal is shared by both humans and superhumans.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium" Grover said reading off the sign. The storm had gotten worse since Sanguinius had landed.  
"Jeez man, what did you do to make Zeus so mad?" Percy asked.

"I failed to die" Sanguinius answered.

Vulkan was enraged, what kind of god would try to kill someone simply for flying? What frustrated Vulkan the most was what Percy had said, that if he ever flew, Zeus would make sure he never landed. What was Percy's crime? Being the son of Poseidon, and being blamed for stealing the Master Bolt. One crime Percy had no choice in the matter, and the other Zeus had no evidence for. In this respect, Vulkan saw the vengeful god of the sky as like the Inquisition, the organization that and ruined the Imperium his father had built.

There were statues placed around the Emporium, each of them had exquisite craftsmanship and realism. They would have been right at home at an Imperial exhibition if it weren't for their faces. Each face had an expression of pure terror and pain upon it. Grover was fixated on one statue in particular, of a Satyr. He chuckled, "Hey, this one looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

They approached the entrance to the emporium and a woman greeted them at the door. Her outfit was strange, she was covered from head to toe in a veil, not unlike the women of Tallarn.

"Oh my, what are you doing out in this weather?" She asked concerned.

"Our bus crashed on the highway" Annabeth explained, "We're looking for shelter. Can we please come inside?"

"Why of course you can." The women said, "I'll even get you a meal, on the house."

Something about the woman struck him as odd, Vulkan swore he could hear a faint hissing. Magnus whispered to Vulkan, "I can't read her…"

"What?" Vulkan asked,

"I can't read her surface thoughts," Magnus explained, "I could not read the Furies either."

"Stay on your guard, but don't intervene yet. We need to be sure she isn't human." Vulkan said, "Make sure you alert the others."

* * *

The Primarchs were presented with a strange meal, a short cylinder of meat in between two grain supplements. To the average Imperial citizen, it would have been a feast. Even to the Primarchs the dish tasted rather well.

Annabeth looked at the Primarchs concern, "You said she was a monster, and you're still eating the burger." She sharply whispered.

"The dish is fine, I assure you." Magnus explained, "Us Primarchs were created with several supplementary organs, one of which allows us to detect the chemical composition of anything we consume."

The group was nervous, they had no idea what this woman could be. "Annabeth, do you know of any monster that would have reason to hid her appearance in such a way?" Vulkan asked.

"No, most monsters are able to hide their appearance in such a way that it can even fool most demigods, there's no reason for a monster to hide their entire face…" Annabeth trailed off, "Oh no…"

The woman seemed to realization that had covered Annabeth's face. "Oh, what a shame," she said, "I had hoped to take such a wonderful picture but I guess this will have to do." The Primarchs began to stand as Auntie Em began to lift her veil.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Annabeth warned.

The Primarchs heeded her warning, as the hissing of serpents filled the room.

* * *

Vulkan's world was plunged into darkness, Annabeth had demonstrated knowledge of these monsters before, so he obeyed her warning to shut his eyes. "Who are you foul daemon." Vulkan demanded.

"Daemon! That's not very flattering." The beast said, her voice sounding like the daemons of Slaanesh.

A strained voice rose above the cacophony of hissing, "You're Medusa, one of the Gorgons." Annabeth said, "Don't look at her face, you'll turn to stone." Vulkan realized the gravity of the situation, if not for her warning the Primarchs may have perished. Vulkan then realized the familiarity with those names.

"Oh yes, young daughter of Athena, you're very smart" Medusa said, "And you know who I have to thank for this curse don't you!" She said with rage.

"She said that you're a Gorgon, is that correct" Vulkan asked.

Medusa was intrigued, most mortals were usually paralyzed with fear once they realized who she was. "Oh yes… strange, most mortals are at least familiar with my tale." Medusa said

"And your name is Medusa,"

"Why of course, I was called Aunty M, wasn't I."

The rage that had been building up within Vulkan threated to burst. Medusa, The Gorgon, these two names are sacred to his brother, Ferrus Manus. Medusa was home and The Gorgon his title, a symbol of his steadfastness and uncompromising views. He and Vulkan trained together in the art of smiting upon the sacred ground of Mars. Then the heresy came, and with it Istvaan, where his brother slain and their legions massacred.

"Then you are an insult!" Vulkan exclaimed, turning the device on his wrist. He could feel the weight of his armor upon his shoulders and the magnitude of _Dawnbringer_ in his hands.

"What in Tartarus!" Medusa shouted

To many, fighting blind is suicide, but to a Primarch it is manageable. Deprived of sight, Vulkan used the Lyman's ear to enhance the sound of hissing emanating from the monster, giving him a mental map of the room.

"YOU DARE USE HIS TITLE AS YOUR OWN!" Vulkan shouted, rising _Dawnbringer_ high above his head.

"TAKE COVER!" Magnus shouted before the familiar crack of a Thunder Hammer hit the room.

"YOU ARE WEAK! BUT YOU TAKE THE NAME OF HIS HOME AS YOUR OWN!" Vulkan was enraged, the sound of serpents had stopped after the first blow but Vulkan continued his assault upon Medusa.

"HE WAS MY BROTHER! HE WAS STEADFAST, LOYAL, AND UNCOMPROMISING! AND YOU DARE INSULT HIS HONOR!" Vulkan raised his hammer for one final blow, bellowing the words of the brother he had lost, "THE FLESH IS WEAK!"

Vulkan opened his eyes. Where Medusa once stood, there was now a crater. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover fled behind cover, shocked but unharmed. "The beast is dead..." Vulkan said, "You may open your eyes."

* * *

Annabeth was perplexed, all accounts of demigod encounters with Medusa stated that the head would remain after death. But there was simply nothing left of the gorgon. For the first time, Annabeth came realized how powerful these Primarchs actually were, and this realization terrified her.

Vulkan had turned to his brothers, "I could not allow an insult to his memory. I am sorry." Vulkan said, ashamed.

"Are you kidding me!" Grover exclaimed, "That was amazing!"

"No." Vulkan said, "I allowed myself to be overcome by rage, I put myself, my brothers, and all of you in danger."

"Vulkan… who were you talking about? Who is the Gorgon?" Percy asked.

Vulkan looked at Percy, "Perhaps, we should tell you of the future we came from."

The three heroes had taken seats in the remains of the Emporium, preparing to listen to the story of the Primarchs.

"To tell you of our origins we must first tell you of our father," Magnus began, "The Emperor of Mankind."

Magnus, had his staff in his hand. Suddenly the scene shifted, the heroes were no longer in Auntie Em's Emporium, but were on a mountain top. At the summit, they say a massive figure armored in gold and wielding a flaming sword

"Even we do not know much of his origins, but we do know is that he was born ten-thousand years ago."

"How is that possible," Annabeth asked, "You said you were born in 30,000 years from now, but what you just said implies that your father was over 40,000 years old!"

"That is exactly what we are implying Mrs. Chase, the Emperor was immortal" Magnus answered.

The scene shifted once again, massive ships departed from Earth. New planets were colonized, some fell into ruin while other prospered. The Demigods were witnessing the rise of humanity as they colonized the galaxy. "Humanity spread itself among the stars. Our species reached the peak of technological progress, a Golden Age of Technology was upon us." Suddenly a massive explosion, entire worlds were consumed by some sort of storm. "Then, the fall…"

"Humanity utilized the warp, the very same realm psykers draw power from, to travel the stars. But, the warp breached into reality, creating the Eye of Terror. Ships could no longer safely navigate the warp, every human world was isolated for millennia. Thus began the Age of Strife" Magnus explained. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover watched in horror as many colonies died a slow death due to starvation. Even more became splintered, fighting wars that made World War II look like playground fight. Even Earth was not safe, as they were shown barbaric tribes raiding and looting the once great cities of Earth. "Then, The Emperor revealed himself, he united the factions that plagued Earth during the Age of Strife and declared the Great Crusade, he would unite humanity under a new banner. That of the Imperium of Man."

"That is when he created us." Rogal said, "During our creation, foul forces within the warp scattered us across the stars. Each of us landing upon a different world."

"Utilizing what genetic information he had left, The Emperor created the Space Marine Legions, our sons, to fight the Great Crusade and reclaim us Primarchs." Rogal said.

"There were 18 Primarchs." Magnus said. He waved his staff once more conjuring a series of visions. "These are our fellow brothers and their legions." He proclaimed.

"Lion El'Jonson of the 1st legion, the Dark Angels." Upon a forested world, they saw a man armored in black, with flowing blonde hair, leading an army of hooded warriors.

"Fulgrim of the 3rd legion, the Emperors Children." A man with long white hair and ornate purple armor was leading an army of warriors into battle. Each of them bore a symbol of an Aquila's wings.

"Perturabo of the 4th legion, the Iron Warriors." Rogal said with disgust. A large man in gigantic armor was seen besieging a massive fortress.

"Jaghatai Khan of the 5th legion, the White Scars." A horde of warriors upon, each riding a strange hovering vehicle, charged into battle lead by a battle scared warrior.

"Leeman Russ of the 7th legion, the Space Wolves." Magnus said with resentment. They were shown a man wielding a glowing sword charging into battle flanked by two wolves.

"Konrad Curze of the 8th legion, the Night Lords." A man in dark armor and a terrifying face cloaked in darkness stalked what looked like an elf. Shrouded in darkness the man savagely attacked the elf before vision faded.

"Ferrus Manus of the 10th legion, the Iron Hands." A man with metal arms wielding a massive hammer was attacking some of the purple warriors from before.

"Angron of the 12th legion, the World Eaters." A man, consumed by rage on the battlefield, wielding two massive axes charged into a horde of green skinned creatures.

"Roboute Guilliman, of the 13th, the Ultramarines." Annabeth was thankful, this vision was not of a battle, but of a rally. A man in blue armor bearing the Greek Omega, was giving a speech to an army of similarly clad troops.

"Mortarion of the 14th legion, the Death Guard." Unlike the elegant armor of the rest of the Primarchs, this armor seemed like it had been decaying for millennia. The Primarch's face was obscured by a hood, and wielding a scythe, like the grim reaper.

"Lorgar of the 17th legion, the Word Bearers." This vision showed the ruins of a city. Within the ruins knelt a legion of warriors, their heads bowed in shame, each one bore a burning book upon their shoulder, At the head of the army knelt a Primarch, with massive mace at his side he knelt in submission to Roboute Guilliman. There was no glory in this vision, only rage and shame.

"Corvus Corax of the 19th legion, the Raven Guard." The vision was of a man armored in black, with mechanical wings swooping down into the heat of battle.

"Alpharius Omegon of the 20th legion, the Alpha Legion." The vision they were shown was of a massive army of identical soldiers. Each figure indistinguishable from the others.

"And lastly, Horus of the 16th legion. The Arch-Traitor…" Sanguinius finished. No vision accompanied this name, only the Primarchs looks of grief and regret.

Annabeth was confused, something didn't add up. "What about the other two legions? There were only 18 Primarchs but the legions were numbered to 20." She asked

The Primarchs looked fearful, like a great secret had been revealed. "We do not speak of them Annabeth Chase." All four Primarchs responded.

This time Percy asked a question, "Why did you call Horus the 'Arch-Traitor'? What did he do?"

Magnus began to explain, "Horus betrayed the Emperor, he swayed half the Primarchs to his side, and even though I have no memory of it, I was among the traitors."

Vulkan continued, "This was the great civil war known as the Horus Heresy, it truly began upon the world of Istvaan V." The vision showed a barren and empty, armies clashed upon its surface as the ground itself seemed to burn. The heroes bore witness to a duel between two Primarchs.

Ferrus Manus fought against Fulgrim. Fulgrim was knocked to the ground, Ferrus prepared to deal the killing blow. Fulgrim then unsheathed a strange sword that pierced through Ferrus's armor. Falling to his knees and gasping in agony, Ferrus was defenseless. Fulgrim hesitated for but a moment, before bringing his sword down unto the neck of Ferrus.

"He was called, the Gorgon." Vulkan said, referring to his fallen brother, "A name given to him by his closest friend." Vulkan said, saddened, "I trained with him on Mars… That is why that creature angered me so...".

"The Traitors successfully besieged Terra," said Rogal Dorn, "The Emperor, Sanguinius, and I, teleported aboard Horus's Flagship, but we were placed on different sections of the vessel."

"I was the closest to Horus," Sanguinius began "I.." he hesitated, "I faced him in battle, but he bested me" No vision accompanied this tale, "I was slain by my own brother…" Sanguinius said quietly.

Rogal continued, "I found Sanguinius's body, along with the Emperor and no sign of Horus. He was greatly injured the battle, but assured me that Horus had been defeated." Rogal said somberly, "We returned The Emperor to Terra, where he was placed upon the Golden Throne. A life support device that would keep is psychic essence alive. So, he could continue to guide the Imperium."

"It is during this time that we appeared on your world." Rogal said. "I fell in battle decades later to the remains of Horus's legion." Rogal said, "Magnus was displaced before the heresy, and Vulkan after his own death during the heresy."

Vulkan stepped forward. "Brothers, that's not entirely true… I fell in battle against an Ork warlord on Ullanor, 1500 years after the Heresy."

"No," Rogal said, "That's impossible, Guilliman said you were slain on Macragge! You were stabbed in the heart!" Rogal protested

"Yes… I did die, but before that I died in Curze's captivity! Again and again I was tortured and slain by the Night Haunter!" Vulkan said, "I saw the Imperium after the heresy, I was the last one left, I was the last loyal Son of the Emperor!" Vulkan said his voice filled with anger. "Our Imperium died after the Heresy… a millennium a later, a Theocracy took control of the High Lords of Terra!" Vulkan continued, "They worship the Emperor like a god, they enforce their will through fear and blood…"

Rogal Dorn was shocked, "Then we failed…"

Vulkan calmed down, "I cannot die brothers, I have faced death many times before, but I always return." Vulkan said somberly, "I am Perpetual…"

"By the Emperor," Sanguinius muttered.

Annabeth spoke up, "Wait, couldn't we warn the Emperor about all this! We can stop it all from happening"

Magnus looked at her with pity, "We may try, but who knows what that will bring. The only certainty is decay, rage, change, and pain."

This time Percy spoke up, "What do you mean Perpetual?"

Vulkan looked at him, saddened, "It means young warrior, that I will never die. I will outlive the very universe itself and all that comes after." Vulkan said, his voice laced with dread. "I am truly immortal, a terrible curse."

* * *

 **AN: So, the Primarchs tell their story. I've been asked about bringing more Primarchs into the story, the answer is that If I do they are a long way off. I want to focus on these four because they some of my favorites. And before you ask, no the lost Primarchs will not appear in the story. I may drop some more hints about what I think happened (** ** _may_** **), but I think that their fate is best left a mystery. Oh, and I finally broke 2,000 words in one chapter! (The authors note pushes it the 3,000 but that doesn't count.)**

 **I also want to tell my readers about my biggest conflict in regard to writing the story as to provide some context as to where I'm coming from while writing this. I don't want the Primarchs to overshadow Percy or Annabeth (I can't do much about Grover lol). The reason being is that I LOVE the Percy Jackson series, I grew up with it (I refer to it as my Harry Potter). So, I really love these characters. This is why I had Percy and Annabeth kill 2/3 of the Furies, I don't want it to be the Primarchs go on a quest featuring Percy Jackson, nor do I want it to be Percy goes on a quest featuring the Primarchs. I want to keep Percy as the loyal hero and for the Primarchs to influence the story in meaningful ways.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Guardian Angel let me fall!

Chapter 10: Guardian Angel let me fall!

The train ride had been going smoothly. Magnus's memory wipe trick had worked well as no there were no reports about Percy in the news, but it didn't stop all the reports of the "Angel of Lincoln Tunnel". Grover was nervous, the previous night he had told the group of the god Pan and his dream to become a searcher, but there was one thing on he wanted to ask the Primarchs. He dreaded the answer, he knew it would be horrible, but he felt it was his duty to ask.

"Rogal…" Grover started.

"Yes?" Rogal replied.

Grover hesitated, but he built up the courage to ask, "W-What is Earth like in your time?"

Rogal sighed and gave Grover a look of pity, "You will not like the answer, but I sense you already know that" Grover nodded, "I grew up on a planet called Inwit. Inwit orbits a dying star, and much like Earth's moon, is tidally locked to that star. The side that was in eternal darkness was cold and dead, while the other side provided little improvement." Grover was confused, he had asked about Earth not Inwit, but Rogal continued "When I was found by my father and taken to Terra, it was the most beautiful planet I had ever laid eyes upon. In the 31st Millennium the planet you know as Earth is referred to as Terra. It is classified by the Imperium as a Hive World, the human populace numbering in the hundreds of billions. Her cities were multi layered monuments to the ingenuity of humanity. Unfortunately, this came at a cost that I only know begin to understand."

Grover looked down in dread as Rogal continued, "Terra's soil is barren, even these fields of wheat we pass by now are alien to Terra. Its atmosphere is choked with toxins, the blue of the sky turned to a disgusting brown. No forests remain, no wilds, even her oceans have been nearly depleted." Grover felt a great depression overcome him but Rogal was not done, "Humanity spread to thousands of worlds, some with a great amount of natural beauty. Caliban, homeworld of by brother Lion El'Jonson, was covered in lush forests as dangerous as they were beautiful. Olympia, a world whose mountains soar high above Terra's own. Reth, a planet covered in a shallow sea shines turquoise against the blackness of space. Compared to those worlds any beauty Terra holds is nothing."

"So it was all for nothing, all the searchers who died over the past 2000 years died for nothing…" Grover said defeated.

"No." Rogal responded. Grover looked back at Rogal, confused.

"What?" Grover demanded, "You just told me what Earth becomes, and that it was nothing compared to all those other worlds!" Grover nearly shouted he was so angry.

"I said no such thing." Rogal began, "I said _Terra_ was nothing compared to those worlds." Rogal looked out the window of the train, watching the fields pass by. "I have visited many worlds Grover Underwood, and I can say with certainty that _Earth_ is the most beautiful I have ever come across. While the forests of Caliban hide deadly beasts, humans can safely travel through Earth's. Olympia's mountains may be magnificent, but they leave the rest of the surface as a barren desert. Reth may be beautiful but its landmass is small and its wildlife is restricted to its oceans." Rogal looked back at Grover and stared him directly in the eyes, "Earth, is the only perfect world. Grover, you must do whatever you can to protect this world's beauty, if that entails becoming a searcher so be it."

Grover strangely felt emboldened by the Primarch's words. Even though the future was bleak he now knew that this world was worth protecting, for there is nothing else like it in the galaxy.

Percy was glad to be off the train, they had stopped in St. Louis and they had 3 hours before the train left for Denver. Annabeth wanted to use the time to check out the Gateway Arch. The Primarchs had decided that following them into the arch would draw too much attention. So they remained outside.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were taking the elevator up. They weren't the only ones in the elevator, a rather large lady with a Chihuahua was crammed in along with them.

"No parents?" The fat lady asked.

"They're below," Annabeth explained, "Scared of heights."

"Oh, the poor darlings." The lady replied.

The Chihuahua began to growl at Percy, "Now, now, sonny. Behave" The fat lady scolded.

Percy asked, "Sonny. Is that his name?"

"No." The lady replied.

Percy felt uneasy, perhaps the one of the Primarchs should have joined them. "No," Percy thought, "It's just a tourist attraction, we can handle ourselves." They spent some time at the top, but soon enough Percy was ready to leave. However, the elevator down only had room for Annabeth and Grover, so Percy was left alone at the top.

The fat lady was still acting strange, her Chihuahua was going crazy. "Now, now sonny, does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here." She said

A little boy shouted "Doggie!" as his parents pulled him away.

The Chihuahua began to foam at the mouth. "Well son, if you insist" The woman rolled up her sleeves, revealing green scaly skin.

"Did you call that Chihuahua your son?" was all Percy could ask.

"He's a Chimera dear, an easy mistake to make." She smiled revealing fangs, and her eyes became vertical slits, like a reptile. The Chimera underwent a change as well. It had the head of a lion, a snake for a tail and the hooves of a giant goat. "Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. I am Echidna the mother of monsters!"

Percy, in his infinite wisdom asked, "Isn't that an anteater?"

"I hate it when people say that! Curse Australia for naming that ridiculous animal after me!" she shouted, as the Chimera shot a column of flame directly at me.

Sanguinius saw the explosion from the ground. The Demigods were in danger he had to do something, he reached for his wrist.

"Brother wait" Magnus said, "We are in a public area, the mortals will notice."

Sanguinius considered this for a moment, "We are Primarchs Magnus, if we are noticed then so be it, our friend is in danger would you sit idly by?" Sanguinius asked as he turned the disk, unleashing his true form.

Sanguinius immediately took flight and headed for the hole the explosion had created. Percy was battling a large creature. With the creature was a reptilian woman. Percy was on the edge of the hole, he looked weak and had a large wound on his leg.

"If you are son of Poseidon, you would not fear water. Jump, Percy Jackson. Show me that water will not harm you. Jump and retrieve your sword. Prove your bloodline." The creature hissed.

"You have no faith. You will die here and now; the poison has reached your heart!" she said. Percy hesitated for a moment then turned around. Seeing Sanguinius there, he hesitated.

"Jump, Percy Jackson, I will deal with the beast." Percy nodded and jumped into the river.

"So, you're the Angel that everyone has been talking about!" the creature hissed. "Everyone on Olympus is talking about the Angel who defeated the Furies!"

"I am Sanguinius of the Blood Angels. Your very presence on this world is an abomination, a sickness that I shall remove!" Sanguinius declared.

"Oh, you'll find that my children are much more deadly than the Furies! Son, dispose of him." She ordered. The beast charged toward Sanguinius who, with a single strike with his _Blade Encarmine_ , was eviscerated upon contact.

"What! How is this possible!" The beast hissed. "You cannot do this! I am Echidna the mother of monsters!" Sanguinius strode forward to finish off the pathetic creature.

"You are nothing, I have faced horrors that even the gods themselves would tremble before. Die, face oblivion foul daemon!" Sanguinius said as he drove is sword through the creature.

Sanguinius looked down towards the river, minutes later, he saw Percy Jackson emerge from the water unharmed.

* * *

 **AN: Not nearly as long as the last one. Mostly because I have big plans for the next one.**


	11. Magnus the Red's TV Debut

Chapter 11: Magnus the Red's TV Debut

They group was sat at a diner. During Percy's dip in the river, a water spirit had contacted him requesting that they go to Santa Monica beach, and a summons from Poseidon was not something to be ignored.

They had just contacted camp, Luke had told them of the deteriorating situation. It was like a civil war was about to break out, and it was only a matter of time before the conflict spilled into the mortal realm.

Vulkan was uneasy, he could feel a dark presence approaching, it was somehow familiar. He felt like this before entering to the heat of battle, a combination of dread, fury, and pride. The waitress was asking them for money which they did not have. Then everything seemed to stop. A loud noise, that of an engine approached the diner. The motorcycle was strange, the seat seemed to be made of human skin. The rider was strange as well, he seemed to emanate hatred and fury, the entire diner watched him with fear in their eyes as he approached the table.

"They're with me." The man said. The waitress was gaping at him, "Are you still here?" he said threateningly. The waitress ran off towards the kitchen.

"So, you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?" He said

Percy looked angry "What's it too you?"

Annabeth looked at Percy, "Percy, this is-"

The man put a hand up, "S'okay, I don't mind a little attitude. As long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am little cousin?

"You're Clarisse's dad," Percy said, "Ares, god of war."

Ares grinned "That's right punk" he turned towards Vulkan. "And who might you be?" he lowered his sunglasses revealing only fire where his eyes should have been. "I know a warrior when I see one, and you've seen more war than anyone I've ever met…"

Vulkan was unfazed, he was sure he had seen more war than this god ever had. He knew not of the innumerable hordes of Orks, nor the true horrors of Chaos.

"Oh, wait I know who you are!" Ares said, "You're those 'Primarchs' Dionysus was talking about," He laughed and turned back to Percy, "Anyway I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

Magnus did not trust Ares, he sensed that he was not alone in this sentiment, even so Percy was adamant about this "proposition". Ares had promised him information about his mother who was killed by a monster before his arrival. He thought it strange that the god of war would use children to do his dirty work, in this case retrieving a shield from a park.

They arrived at the locked gate of the padlock. Strangely the fence around the park was topped with barbed wire.

"How do we get in?" Percy asked.

"Stand back, I will handle the gate." Magnus stepped forward. Raising his arm, he telekinetically forced the gate open. He was getting used to using his powers again. The warp was calmer in this time, the 4 Gods of Chaos were but 3, and the 3 that remained were less than a millennia old.

"Wow…" Percy said, "How did you do that?"

"I am a Psyker, did you think reading minds was the only thing I could do?" Magnus answered with a small grin.

They walked through the park searching for the shield. They stopped by a large empty pool, at least 50 yards across. Around the rim there were statues of winged infants holding bows at the ready. There was a large opening with a sign above it that read, THRILL RIDE O LOVE" THIS IS NOT YOUR PARETNS TUNNEL OF LOVE.

"Guys look!" Grover exclaimed as he peered over the edge. There in the center of the pool there was a small boat, there on the left seat was the shield.

"This is too easy," Percy said, "We just walk down there and go get it?"

Annabeth looked at one of the statues, "There is a Greek letter carved here, Eta…"

Magnus spoke up, "There is certainly something more to this place. Percy, Annabeth, I will go down with you two to keep watch while you retrieve the shield. Brothers remain up here and keep watch." His brothers nodded in affirmation, "And Grover!"

"Yes!" he said nervously.

"Remain up here with my brothers, and inform them if you smell any monsters." Grover nodded.

"Alright Percy and Annabeth come with me." Percy and Magnus headed down with bowl, Annabeth was stopped.

"Are you kidding?" her cheeks were bright red.

"What now Annabeth?" Percy demanded

"Me, go with you to the… the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? What if somebody saw me?" She said.

"Who's going to see you" Percy responded, his face had now turned bright red was well.

She began to follow them down the pool. Magnus now noticed that the pool was surrounded by mirrors, Magnus assumed so that Ares and Aphrodite could always look at their favorite thing, themselves. The three reached the boat, Percy picked up a scarf which Annabeth quickly confiscated.

"Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic." Annabeth said.

"Percy pick up the shield" Magnus said, "I refuse to do _his_ dirty work…"

Percy picked up the shield. Just after he did the sound of gears consumed the pool.

"Guys there's another Eta on the side of the boat, it's a trap! We have to get out of here now!" Annabeth worriedly

The statues around the pool began firing their arrows. They began to form a huge golden web above the empty pool. The Primarchs attempted to break the barrier but it the golden threads began to wrap around their weapons. The statues heads popped open and video cameras were deployed. A booming voice announced, "Live to Olympus in one minute...".

"Hephaestus!" Annabeth screamed, "I'm so stupid! He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and..." Annabeth trailed off and screamed. Thousands of tiny metallic creatures poured out from the rim of the pool. "SPIDERS!" Annabeth screamed as she fell back in terror.

Magnus was furious, he had already assumed his true form and deployed his staff. Just as the spiders were about to reach them he created a barrier around the group. Dark clouds began to form above the water park. "Percy, Annabeth," Magnus pointed to several large pipes, "Get in the boat and on my signal, use the water in the pipes to wash yourselves down the tunnel."

"What about you?" Percy asked

"Just do as I say Percy!" Magnus yelled. Percy nodded in fear.

Magnus began to channel the power of the warp, these "gods" were monstrous creatures. They were endowed with incredible power, yet they use children to do their dirty work. Now, Magnus was given an opportunity to speak with them, and he would use it to its fullest.

"NOW!" Magnus shouted as he lowered the barrier. Water flooded the bowl and washed both the boat and the spiders away.

"Three… Two… One… Zero!"

* * *

The Golden Net fell upon the giant…

The sky was covered by dark clouds…

The ground began to shake under their feet…

The remaining water began to float around the cyclops…

Electricity surged through the air around the cyclops…

His single eye was glowing with psychic power…

The Crimson King of Prospero stood entrapped by the Golden Net…

* * *

" **You… are disgusting** " His voice boomed, amplified by the warp. " **You so called** ** _gods,_** **are endowed with great power, yet you send children to do your bidding! You accuse a child of theft, a crime which he could not possibly have committed, your only evidence being the identity of his father.** "

Magnus raised a hand, the golden net was set ablaze with a blue flame. The net began to fade into nothing.

" **Your mere presence upon this Earth brings only death and despair. You are not worth to call yourselves gods!"** As Magnus bellowed the final word, a bolt of lightning raced towards the crimson king.

The crack of thunder boomed throughout the air, and all were blinded by a flash of light as Magnus was struck by the bolt. When the smoke cleared, the Crimson King stood unharmed.

 **"I am Magnus the Red! Crimson King of Prospero! Primarch of The Thousand Sons, 15** **th** **Legion of Adeptus Astartes! I am a son of the Emperor of Mankind, scattered from Terra by Chaos itself!"** He raised a hand, which arced with electrical power, into the air. As an insult to Zeus, Magnus launched a bolt of warp energy into the sky scattering the clouds. As sunlight fell upon the park Magnus proclaimed " **I am Psyker! I channel the energies of the Immaterium to use as my weapon! BEHOLD!"**

Magnus raised his hand once more as one by one the statues burst into dust. " **Perseus Jackson does not have the bolt…"** Magnus looked at the final camera, " **Cease your threats of war Zeus, or my brothers and I shall bring the full power of the Emperor's Sons down upon Olympus. You will know the meaning of my words…** ** _All is Dust._** **"** The Crimson King's one eye glowed red with rage as the final camera became dust.

Magnus walked out of the bowl. Rogal looked furious, perhaps Magnus had overdone it, but he was finished with these _gods._ On the other hand, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover looked upon him with a mixture of awe and fear. Annabeth spoke to the Primarch her voice laced with fear, "That…that was a very bad idea."

* * *

As the group was returning to Ares with his shield the storm had resumed. Zeus was furious and the sheer intensity of the storm made that clear.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here" Ares said to Magnus.

Rogal was angry at Magnus for using his powers so brazenly, but he could not deny its effectiveness. All the Primarchs found the very existence of the gods repulsive. They reeked of the warp, and not like a Psyker does, their connection with the warp was not unlike that of the Daemons.

"We have no respect for a God of War such as you." Vulkan replied.

"YOU DARE!" Ares shouted.

Vulkan walked towards him, "You marked me as a warrior the moment we met. Look into my eyes, tell me what you see."

Ares looked into Vulkan's eyes. Vulkan thought of the many battles he'd fought. On Ullanor, the Beast's mighty horde, billions of Orks clashing with Astartes. On Istvaan, his legion, his sons, were devastated by the Iron Warriors and Night Lords. Konrad Curze, the unspeakable torture he faced at his hands. His duel with Curze upon the cities of Macragge, brother fighting brother, Primarch fighting Primarch, cities were leveled to the ground on one of the mightiest worlds in the galaxy, by just two men. Are's face was marked with an emotion unknown to the God of War until that moment, terror.

"Wha- What part of Tartarus did you crawl out from" Ares demanded, "What I just saw was impossible! I know of every war that has been or will be fought! What you have just shown me is IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I am Vulkan! Son of the Emperor! Guardian of Nocturne! Primarch of the Salamanders the 18th Legion of Adeptus Astartes! I fought upon Istvaan! I escaped the Night Haunter! I slayed the Beast and his horde! I led my sons by my words, _Into the Fires of Battle, Unto the Anvil of War_!"

Ares was furious, "You will regret this insult to the gods, we have held dominion over the Earth for millennia! Our power is incomprehensible to you _mortals!_ "

Magnus spoke to the god of war, "You are a fool if you think that you rule the world. I can sense their presence. It's faint, I doubt any of you so called gods can feel it, but it's there."

Ares asked with fury, "What are you talking about!?"

"The true God of War…" Magnus answered quietly.

* * *

 **AN: College, that's why.**

 **In regard to other parts of the 40K lore making an appearance, yes, the Chaos Gods do exist and I'm still working out exactly how they will play a role, but first I would like to clarify something. There is no "Multiverse" in this story, the world of PJO is the world of 40K in the past. All things that existed in 40k during early M3 exist in the world of this story. The Eldar Empire, 3 of the Chaos Gods etc. Slaanesh doesn't exist yet because the Eldar have yet to create her with their** ** _UNRESTRAINED_** **,** ** _UNQUANTIFIABLE,_** ** _MURDERFUCKING_** **! Apart from that thanks for reading, updates will slow down from this point onward (no one a day anymore if you haven't already figured that out)**


	12. Descendants of the Void

Chapter 12: Descendants of the Void

Percy felt fantastic. Well, he was still on a quest to retrieve the most destructive weapon on the planet from a _literal hellscape_ , but now he knew that his mother was still alive. Percy didn't know why, but after Magnus had mentioned some other god of war Ares's fury died down. He seemed almost fearful, but thankfully Ares must possess some kind sense of honor, as he provided Percy with information on his mother and the means to reach the underworld.

Unfortunately, their ride smelled like shit. "Kindness International" a "humane" zoo transport company. In reality it was about as humane as an African civil war. Three animals were stuffed into metal cages, a zebra, an albino lion and some strange antelope. Not 5 minutes into the drive and we had all decided that we would free the animals at the end of our journey.

The trailer was cramped with four giants taking up most of the room, but as soon as we got settled down Annabeth asked the question we all were thinking. "Magnus, what did you mean by 'The true God of War?'"

The other Primarchs shot Magnus a look, Magnus responded, "I should not have said that…" he replied regretfully, "I will answer your question Annabeth, but first we must ask some of ours."

"Little of this time has survived into our own, these Greek myths that form the basis of your world survive only in names with little meaning." Sanguinius explained. "In our encounter with Medusa, we would have been in great danger if it were not for your knowledge of her abilities, we ask that you tell us as much as you can about the gods."

Annabeth told the Primarchs of the 12 Olympians, their aspects and the myths surrounding them. She then continued explaining the origin of the gods and the war against the titans.

"So, Zeus and the other gods led a rebellion against Kronos, and eventually defeated them, banishing Kronos to Tartarus." Annabeth concluded

"Hold on" Vulkan said, "If the gods were the children of the titans, then where did the titans come from?"

Annabeth thought for a moment, "Kronos was a child of Gaea, the Earth mother, and Ouranos, Lord of the Heavens. Until Ouranos was killed by Kronos and his essence scattered"

"And what of them, where did they come from?" Vulkan asked once again.

"The myths get really scattered and unclear when it comes to their origins, but what is known is that they originated from the first deity Chaos."

Silence held in the air. The Primarchs had a look of abject terror on their faces.

"No…" Sanguinius broke the silence, "It's not possible…"

"They can't possibly have such influence over Earth now…" Magnus said fearfully

"What is it? What's wrong?" Percy asked

"We have to tell them now…" Rogal said

"We can't! It's too dangerous! They can't possibly handle this knowledge!" Sanguinius protested

"And what good did not knowing do to us?" Vulkan said

The Primarchs remained silent once again, considering the validity of their brother's statement. "Magnus… tell them." Sanguinius conceded.

* * *

"Listen well… For I will tell you this only once." Magnus said, "About the true God of War I spoke of earlier, about the force that once corrupted myself and my brothers, about why Gods are to be feared and not worshiped."

Annabeth interrupted, "I thought you said that the gods didn't have any influence in your time?"

"No, there are Gods that hold large influence in the future. But you do not know their names, nor would you want to worship them." Magnus answered.

"The Warp, the very realm psykers draw power from, is a hellish place. In our time four beings of emotion gained sentience and amassed such power that God is the only term that could be used to describe them. They are the Gods of Chaos, Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle, and Slaanesh." Magnus explained

"The first to be born was Khorne. The Blood God, Lord of Rage, Taker of Skulls. Khorne is a War God in its purest form, desiring only the spilling of blood. Some say Khorne is a God of Honor and Martial Pride. But the only honor shown is towards the weak, for they are considered unworthy of his wrath."

"Next came Tzeentch. The Changer of Was, Chaos God of change, Evolution, and Sorcery. He is the only God I have spoken to personally. He promised me the power I required, but I soon learned that all of my actions were in accordance with his grand design. He turns all who worship him into his puppets. Because of my folly violent changes and mutations were placed upon my sons. My mistake caused… caused my father's downfall" Magnus said regretfully, pausing momentarily.

"The third to form was Nurgle. The Plague Lord, Chaos god of Disease, Decay, Death, and Despair. All sickness that plagues the galaxy comes from Nurgle, his hope is that mortals will accept this pestilence and find joy in the inevitable decay of all existence."

"The last to form will be Slaanesh. Prince of Pleasure and Lord of Excess. The Chaos God of Pleasure, Passion, and Decadence. Slaanesh personifies the desire in all mortals to have more. Worshipers of Slaanesh constantly seek new stimulations whether gained from themselves, or by inflicting suffering upon others. Thankfully, Slaanesh will not form until the early 30th Millennium"

"The civil war we told you of after Medusa. Was caused by the influence of the Chaos Gods. The conflict was called the Horus Heresy. I… was corrupted by Tzeentch and forced to serve his will. In total, nine of us turned against our father, and started the greatest war humanity had ever known."

Annabeth, Percy and Grover were terrified. Just the despair and fear present in Magnus's voice was enough for them to realize the gravity of the situation. "But, if they are so powerful how come we haven't heard of them before?" Annabeth asked.

"The power of the Chaos is tied to the power of the Warp. Untrained Psykers pose a threat to all those around them as they are conduits for daemonic power and may even become possessed by daemons of the warp. Since there are but a handful of human Psykers at this time, their influence over humanity is minimal." Magnus said

"But then… why did you say you felt the presence of Khorne when you spoke with Ares?" Annabeth asked

Mangus sighed, "As much as I hoped for the contrary, the myths you told us confirmed my suspicions."

"W-What do you mean?" Annabeth asked fearfully.

Magnus looked directly at Annabeth with pity, "I do not know how they got here, nor how much their influence commands them. But unfortunately for humanity… the gods are creatures of the Warp."

* * *

 **AN: Yes, I know, I probably screwed up the lore somewhere in here. I know the chapter is a bit short, and I probably could have thought of a better way to explain the gods in regard to the 40k universe, but I wanted to get a new chapter out by the end of the month, and it was kind of necessary for the Primarchs to tell the demigods about Chaos sooner rather than later. I really appreciate all the reviews I got from the last chapter thank you all so much for taking the time to read this!**

 **In regard to the future of this story, I obviously plan to finish the Lightning Thief, however I'm thinking about skipping The Sea of Monsters and going straight to The Titan's Curse. I just can't really think of many ways I can use the Primarchs in Sea of Monsters in contrast to Titan's Curse where I've already got a lot of ideas as to how the Primarchs can fit into that story. I just want to get your thoughts on that.**


End file.
